A Treat For A Trickster
by Bingus Domingus
Summary: Ah, Halloween. Nothing like going door to door with your Pokémon by your side, getting candy. However, one trainer runs into an old friend who gives him something that will make his night even better. M Human x F Weavile


Author notes: You wanted some poll one shots and I wanted to make a Halloween one shot, so I killed two Pidgey with one Ever stone! Here ya go!

Ah, Halloween. The time of year where trainers and Pokémon go around dressed up in a costume, knocking on doors for candy. Some may say it's dangerous to be out this late, but come on. Pokémon trainers do ten times more dangerous things everyday. I've decided to go dressed up as one of the Unova Elite Four members, Grimsley! I always liked dark types, as my best friend is a Dark type Pokémon, so dressing up as him seemed fitting. She's a Weavile by the name of Gwen that I had for a long time. She didn't like the idea of wearing clothes, so she just wore a Reaper Cloth for good measure. Anyways, we had been going house to house, receiving candy from the residents. Right now, we're deciding where to go next.

"Gwen, do you think we should head home?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me, Roland? The night is still young and there's plenty of houses to get candy from! If you want to go home that's fine, but I'M going to keep at it!" She replied. Teaching her to talk was a hassle, but once she learned it she was rather happy.

"OK fine, I'll keep trick or treating with you..." I said. We walked until we came to a house with a mini Gastly doorknocker.

"Let's try that one!" Gwen suggested.

"Hey, I think I know who lives here..." I said. We knocked on the door and the Gastly emitted a laughing sound. A few seconds had passed before the door opened, both revealing who it was and confirming my previous thought.

"Well well well, if it isn't Jason..." I said mockingly with a huge grin on my face. He emerged from the door and narrowly stared me down.

"Roland, what do you want?" He said in an irritated tone. Gwen came up to him and held out her candy bag.

"Oh, right. It's Halloween. Hold on, let me get the-"

"JASON, WHO'S AT THE DOOR?!" A feminine voice screamed from within the house.

"I-It's no one, my dear!" He said, obviously hiding something.

"So, who was that?" I asked curiously. He sighed and stared daggers at me.

"You know damn well who that is. It's the freaking Darkrai from the mansion. She lives with me now, apparently. The mansion is now a vacation home of sorts." He answered. If I looked into a mirror at this very moment, I would probably be looking at the biggest, shit-eating grin on earth. Jason noticed me staring at him.

"What?" He said.

"Say it." I stated smugly. I swear I could see a vein pop out of his head.

"Fine. You were right, I was wrong, and thank you." I was happy, but I was confused at the last part.

"Thanks for what?"

"If it wasn't for you, I would still be single." My eyes widened in realization.

"You're dating the Darkrai?!" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm 'dating' her. Let's go with that..." He answered, but mumbled something after it I didn't quite hear. I socked him lightly on the shoulder

"You lucky bastard! You're dating a legendary! Can I meet her?" I asked.

"No, but you can have this." He said while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a candy bar in a featureless wrapper.

"What's that?"

"It's a candy bar, but it's a special type of bar. The Darkrai told me to hand these out tonight, but I might as well warn you. I would advise not letting your Pokémon eat it...unless you like that sort of thing. " He said. He handed it to me and I placed it in my candy bag.

"What did you mean by that last part?" He closed the door before saying goodbye.

"What was all that about?" Gwen asked me. I shrugged.

"Whatever, let's get more candy!" She said before rushing down the street with me following suit.

Time had passed and we went to more houses before we called it quits. One of the houses was residence to a boy and a Banette, another with a boy and a Dewott. We went to one house with an Ariados in the front of it, spinning webs in the tree. I was expecting Spider themed candy, but we got a bunch of Lava Cookies.

Weird.

Anyways, we're at home now, counting and inspecting our candy on the bed. I had already taken off my costume and was left in nothing but a shirt and shorts. Gwen kept her Reaper Cloth on. Speaking of Gwen, she was irritated about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked to which she growled.

"I keep getting Gummies and Seeds! Why do people insist on giving me low-tier sweets?!" She replied angrily. I reached into my bag and pulled out a bar.

"Here, eat a rage candy bar." I told her. She gave me a puzzled look.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you get a little bitchy when you're hungry..." I said mockingly. She slapped it out of my hand.

"I don't want that crappy candy that Johto junkies eat! I want that candy bar that you got from your friend!" She stated.

"What?! No way! He warned us about what it may do to you!" I exclaimed. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, a very vague warning at that. Just give it to me!" She demanded. I gulped before shakily giving her the bar. She peeled back the wrapper and took a bite out of it. Her eyes shot up and she devoured the rest of it. She was licking the chocolate residue on her paws.

"Are you happy now?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, but I feel kind of weird..." She said. Suddenly, she doubled over and groaned. I went to her side to see if she was OK.

"Gwen, are you hurt!?" I asked with concern in my voice. She rolled over and I was shocked to see a vivid blush over her face. She was breathing heavily and her tongue was out. I placed my hand over her forehead to see she was warm, but not enough to be having a fever. Before I knew it, she grabbed both sides of my head and pulled me into a kiss! I was surprised by not just her kissing me, but the passion behind it. She dug her tongue into my mouth as she caressed my cheek. She detached her lips from me and stared into my eyes.

"What...did you do that-" Before I could finish my sentence, she tackled me onto my back. She slashed her claw down my shirt, cleaving it in two. I didn't know what to do. My best friend is acting strange and doing these sensual things to me. Although, part of me doesn't mind this kind of attention. My Dark type began to guide her hands over my chest. It wasn't until she felt the growing bulge in my shorts that she turned her attention to it. She latched her teeth onto the zipper and pulled it down. My member sprang out of the hole in my boxers to which Gwen gazed at it lustfully. I wouldn't say I was big, being 8 inches and all, but from what I've heard I'm being modest. Gwen leaned in and began sniffing it, taking long whiffs.

"G-Gwen, you d-don't have to d-do this if y-you don't want to..." I stammered. I groaned as she dragged her tongue from the bottom to the very top. A grin grew on her face as she noticed my groaning. She started licking my prick like a lolipop, holding my legs down with her paws. I gasped when she took my length right to the base. I felt like I was in heaven! Her tongue wrapped around my shaft and squeezed it. I reached my hand out to scratch behind her ear, earning a purring sound from her. I felt a tightening sensation in my balls. It wasn't long before I blew my load in her mouth. She swallowed all of it before releasing my member and crawling up to my face.

"Gwen, I don't know what you did that for, but you should definitely do that more often..." I stated. She nodded before kissing my cheek and cuddling up to me.

(P.O.V Change: 3rd person)

We see Jason sitting on his couch, trying to relax. Suddenly, his Darkrai appears into the room.

"So, did you give out those candies I told you?" She asked as she hovered to the couch.

"Yeah, I did. I gave out all of them." He replied. She laughed maniacally before hugged him.

"Excellent! My plan is set into motion..." She said.

"I thought it was pretty clever for you to get caramel candybars to give to people that had Pokémon with them. After all, caramel acts as an aphrodisiac to Pokémon. I wonder if Roland took my warning and didn't give it to his Weavile..." He stated.

"If he's anything like you, then he'll do it anyway. After all, it was him that brought us together unintentionally in the first place. I hope we made a lot of new couples this year!" She exclaimed.

"You know, it may be Halloween, but it feels more like Valentine's Day to me." Jason said jokingly. The Legendary trailed her finger across his chest.

"Oh, it isn't, but once I'm done with you tonight you'll be begging for Valentine's Day to be Halloween..." She purred before kissing at his neck multiple times.

"I believe you on that one..." He said.

Author notes: Did you enjoy that? Good. My stories have continuity nods and sometimes little hints to future one shots, if you haven't already noticed. Anyways, I'm planning on getting some more stories done as usual.

Hope you have a happy Halloween!


End file.
